


Spring of '87

by amycooper



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, black moods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:06:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to The Reigate Puzzle (canon).  This story is done in a series of 221Bs, that is, stories that are exactly 221 words in length and the last word starts with the letter "b."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring of ‘87

The first day had been bliss. 

Holmes had been in one of his black moods for nearly a month and had made of himself a most disagreeable flatmate. He smoked incessantly, quarreled constantly and made liberal use of his needle. So, when Watson returned from his club one evening to find a hastily scribbled note about an important case in France involving the Netherland Sumatra Company, he was delighted. The case sounded both time consuming and challenging. True, Watson did feel slightly disappointed that his friend took the case without him; he was more relieved to have some distance between them.

However, February gave way to March and then April with little communication from Holmes. Watson found himself facing south one afternoon and thinking of his friend, so caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t realize he had stopped in the middle of the street until one carriage driver shouted to him to move. Watson apologized and hurried on.

The days went from pleasantly quiet to boring monotony. He looked forward to the post’s arrival, hoped for a telegram. He returned in the evenings from his club or from visiting a patient and found himself disappointed to find the sitting room empty. He organized his notes on previous cases, rearranged the bookcase, fiddled with Holmes’ pipes. Watson wanted his companion back.


	2. April 14th

April 14th was a bright and warm day. After nearly a week of cold and fog and rain, that kept much of London indoors, Watson welcomed the clear blue sky and seasonably mild weather. In the streets children played, women bustled happily along in their shopping and the newsboys trilled, “Holmes nabs Baron Maupertuis in Netherland-Sumatra scandal!”

Watson paid and even tipped the newsboy before putting the paper under his arm and hurrying back to 221b to inform Mrs. Hudson.

“No need for an umbrella today Doctor,” Mrs. Hudson greeted cheerfully as Watson stepped into 221b.

“Certainly a well over-due change, Mrs. Hudson, and here’s another: Holmes has finally caught his man. Baron Maupertuis it was. It won’t be long before he is home now,” Watson told Mrs. Hudson as he hung up his hat. 

Watson turned to give Mrs. Hudson the newspaper and found himself exchanging papers with Mrs. Hudson. She handed him a smaller slip of paper, a telegram, as she took the news. 

“Ah, that would be Holmes,” Watson said, opening up the slip.

Holmes ill STOP Refuses to leave bed STOP Your presence requested STOP 

Hotel Dulong, Lyons

Watson took the stairs two at a time. Within an hour he was packed and heading to the train station, with every intent of bring his dear friend back.


End file.
